bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Keskustelu:Pelit
Internet-pelit Mitkä laskemme niiksi? Mitkä saavat omat artikkelit ja millä nimillä? Itse en ainakaan hyväksy noita DVD-bonusmateriaaleja nettipeleiksi, ja Toa Mahri -pelien nimet ovat taas yksi kysymys. Tätä pitäisi alkaa pohtimaan. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 23. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 08.15 (UTC) :Minusta kaikki kaikki nettipelit, jotka eivät ole osa suurempaa kokonaisuutta, kuten Battle for Poweria, tarvitsevat artikkelin. DVD-bonusmateriaalithan eivät ole nettipelejä, vaan itse luokittelisin ne jollakin tapaa konsolipeleiksi, vaikka niitä ei varsinaisesti konsoleilla pelatakaan. Mahri-pelien nimistä en tiedä, Komenna Toa Hewkiitä ei tunnu kovin hyvältä artikkelin nimeltä. Kuinka olisi vaikkapa Ohjaa Toa Hewkiitä? --Gahlok Va 23. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC) Minun mielestäni varmasti nettipeleiksi lasketaan sellaiset, jotka ovat olleet BIONICLE.comin Online Games / Games / Fun Zone -osiossa. Ja itse laittaisin Explorereista tietoa elokuvan sivulle, bonusmateriaaliosioon, jollaista ei vielä ole. Ja sitten tarkkaan luokitteluun. Alla lista BS01:n luettelemista nettipeleistä. Olen paksuuntanut ne, jotka täyttävät tämän "ovat olleet B.comin peliosiossa" -kriteerini. *'Huai Snowball Sling' (Toisaalta, se oli minipeli Quest for the Toassa...) *'Mata Nui Online Game' *'The Battle for Mata Nui' *Mata Nui Explorer 2002 *'Mata Nui Online Game II' *Toa Personality Test *The Legend Continues *Mata Nui Explorer 2003 *Mask of Lightin LEGOLAND-promopelit *'Stop the Morbuzakh!' *BIONICLE: Colgate *'Rhotuka Spinner Challenge' *BIONICLE: Battle Zone *Island Investigation *Voya Nui Adventure *'Piraka Attack' *'Matoran Escape' *'Inika Island Assault' *'Voya Nui Online Game' (VNOG tuli kylläkin ennen Island Assaultia!) *Barraki Teaser Game (BIONICLE.comissa, joo, muttei ikinä peliosiossa. Nimikään ei ole virallinen, eli sitä ei voi käyttää perusteluna siitä, että kyseessä edes olisi peli.) *'Creeps from the Deep' *Sea Survival *'Barraki Platform Game' *BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii *'Toa Mahri -pelit' *'Battle for Power' *'BIONICLE: Mistika' *Mistika: Swamp of Secrets *BIONICLE Campaign (Niin, linkki oli Fun Zonessa, mutta "peli" itse MLN:ssä. Ja sitä paitsi, se ei ollut peli, vaan sivutehtävä toisessa pelissä... mutta toisaalta, se oli kaanoninen...) *'Glatorian Arena' Lukitaanko ainakin kaikki paksuunnetut varmasti oman artikkelin arvoisiksi nettipeleiksi? Jos kyllä, seuraava askel on miettiä, mitä tehdä lopuilla. Niin, ja minä en laskisi Toa Builderia, Mask Matchia ja Phantoka Builderia nettipeleiksi, ainakaan kahta ensimmäistä. Nehän ovat fanituotantoa, for crying out loud! -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.56 (UTC) :Joo, kaikki vahvistetut tarvitsevat artikkelinsa. Sitten pitää vielä päättää, millaisen. Ja useimmista peleistä laitetaan ainakin maininta vaikka pelisivulle. BIONICLE Campaign tarvitsee mielestäni oman sivunsa. Toa Nuva-pelit voisi laittaa jollakin tapaa yhdelle sivulle, ja Toa Personality Testin sekä The Legend Continuesin yhdistää vaikkka MaskofLight.comin sivulle. Explorereista en tiedä. Varmaan nekin voisivat saada artikkelinsa Colgaten ja Battle Zonen kanssa. Island Investigationin ja Voya Nui Adventuren voisi yhdistää jollakin FreeTheBand.comin sivuksi. Jetixin peleistä en osaa sanoa. :Selvisikö mielipiteeni? --Gahlok Va 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 09.35 (UTC) ::Ei niitä Explorereja. Selittäköön joku, miten ne ovat pelejä. Ne ovat flash-sovelluksia. Peleissä kuuluisi olla esimerkiksi tavoite. Ja minustakin MoL.comin "pelit" pitäisi yhdistää MoL.comin sivulle. ::Mutta minusta Island Investigation ja Voya Nui Adventure kuuluvat omiin artikkeleihin. Ne ainakin ovat nettipelejä. Consider... Ne olivat FreeTheBand.comissa - teknisesti peliosiossa (siinä - mikä, Rescue Party? -osiossa omana kohtanaan, jossa vielä sanottiin niitä peleiksi "PLAY GAMES TO jne."). FreeTheBand.comin omisti LEGO, joten se on virallinen sivu eikä sponsorisivu. Joten näin ne ovat niin virallisia nettipelejä kuin mahdollista, vaikkeivat olleetkaan B.comissa. ::Ja niin, Campaign tarvitsee sivunsa. Itse kannattaisin sivua My LEGO Networkille, jossa selitettäisiin MLN lyhyesti, linkitettäisiin WikiPalikkaan sekä Suomen MLN wikiin (sellainenkin on jo, kyllä, mutta minä en ole siinä ollut involved) lisätietoa varten... ja sitten siinä voisi kampanjan lisäksi kertoa Turaga Whenuan sivusta, B.I.O.-koodeilla saatavista MLN-palkinnoista yms. ::Toa Mahri -peleistä... Final Challengen niissä sekalaisten kielien teksteissä latauksen aikana oli suomenkielinen teksti "Tervetuloa tuntemattomaan, Johda Mahreja" (huono lause, tämä). Mutta kun miettii, ettei itse pelejä ikinä julkaistu suomeksi, tuntuu tyhmältä käyttää suomenkielistä nimeä... sellaista kun ei virallista ole. ::Jopas tuli pitkä viesti. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 25. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 06.53 (UTC) :::Eli olemme jo yhtä mieltä MoL.comin peleistä: ne laitetaan Mol.comin artikkeliin. Mutta entä vuoden 2002 Explorer? Mihinkäs se yhdistetään? Ja Mahri-pelit muuten, eikös Bionicle.fissä ollut niiden linkit ja niissä lukenut "Komenna Mahria"? Tiedän, tuo on aika kehno nimi, mutta oli kuitenkin suomeksi. :::FreeTheBandin pelit saavat omat sivunsa, ja minustakin tuo MLN-sivu voisi olla hyvä. Saataisiinpa jotakin mitä BS01:llä ei ole. Barraki Teaser Gamelle voisi muuten kehitellä jonkin nimen. BIONICLE: Barraki? --Gahlok Va 25. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 08.45 (UTC) ::::Hienoa, pari kysymystä ratkaistu. Mutta minusta Barraki Teaser Gamekaan ei ole peli... ja tässäpä siitä (ja Explorer 2002:ta) aasinsiltana uusi idea: BIONICLE.comin artikkeli. Jos laittaisi sinne tietoa erikseen kunkin yksittäisen vuoden sisällöstä? Ja tässä uusi lista nettipeleistä. Paksuunnetut saavat artikkelin, yliviivatut eivät (syy suluissa). Muista ei ole vielä päätetty. ::::*'Huai Snowball Sling' ::::*'Mata Nui Online Game' ::::*'The Battle for Mata Nui' ::::*Mata Nui Explorer 2002 (jos "BIONICLE.comin sisältö vuosittain" -idea hyväksytään, tämä ei saa artikkelia vaan liitetään siihen) ::::*'Mata Nui Online Game II' ::::*Toa Personality Test (yhdistetään MaskOfLight.comin artikkeliin) ::::*The Legend Continues (yhdistetään MaskOfLight.comin artikkeliin) ::::*Mata Nui Explorer 2003 (yhdistetään MaskOfLight.comin artikkeliin) ::::*Mask of Lightin LEGOLAND-promopelit ::::*'Stop the Morbuzakh!' ::::*BIONICLE: Colgate ::::*'Rhotuka Spinner Challenge' ::::*BIONICLE: Battle Zone ::::*'Island Investigation' ::::*'Voya Nui Adventure' ::::*'Piraka Attack' ::::*'Matoran Escape' ::::*'Inika Island Assault' ::::*'Voya Nui Online Game' ::::*Barraki Teaser Game ::::*'Creeps from the Deep' ::::*Sea Survival ::::*'Barraki Platform Game' ::::*BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii ::::*'Toa Mahri -pelit' ::::*'Battle for Power' ::::*'BIONICLE: Mistika' ::::*Mistika: Swamp of Secrets ::::*BIONICLE Campaign (yhdistetään uuteen, upeaan ja kiiltävään My LEGO Network -artikkeliin) ::::*'Glatorian Arena' ::::Sponsoripelit-artikkeli söisi muuten kätevästi suurimman osan jäljellä olevista peleistä. Ja tuosta Mahri-pelien nimijutusta olisi mukava saada vahvistus á la The Wayback Machine, mutta se ei juuri nyt toimi... ::::Muuten, vaikken ideaa tue, Barraki Teaser Gamen tiedostonimi Barraki Promo CD:ssä on barraki_loader.swf ja sehän alkaa kuuluisilla sanoilla Hold Your Breath. Ja yläkulmassa näkyvä "Skip Teaser" -nappi kertoo, että "peli" pitää itsekin itseään Teaserina. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 25. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 15.07 (UTC) :::::Tämä keskustelu on jo liian pitkä... mutta jatketaan nyt kuitenkin. Minäkin kannatan sponsoripelit-artikkelia. Eihän niistä peleistä nyt niin paljon tietoa ole. Ja BIONICLE.comin vuosittaissisältö -ajatus on muuten hyvä, mutta kuinka pitkä siitä sivusta oikein tulisi? Tosin silläkään ei ole niin suurta merkitystä. :::::Toa Nuva -pelithän voisi tosiaan laittaa yhteen artikkeliin, jonka nimeksi kelpaisi vaikka Toa Nuva -mainospelit?--Gahlok Va 26. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 02.31 (UTC) ::::::Eikä ole pitkä. Kyllä muualla on usein paljon pidempiä - todellisia monen osion viestiralleja, joissa on lukuisia osanottajia. Nuo listat vaan saavat tämän näyttämään pitkältä, mutta tämäkin on vasta seitsemäs viesti. ::::::Sitten asiaan. Hyväksyn Toa Nuva -mainospelit -artikkelin, juuri tuolla nimelläkin. Ja Waybackki toimii nyt, mutta ei ole cachea B.fistä, ainoastaan B.comista. Ja huomasin, että eivätkös viralliset nimet olekin nämä: Hewkii Game, Hahli Game jne. Missään, ei MISSÄÄN, ole oikeasti lukenut nimenä "Command Toa Jokin". Ne ovat olleet vain otsikkoja pelien kuvauksille, tyyliin "Ohjaa Toa Hewkiita (otsikko) - Ohjaa kiven Toa Mahria uudessa, jännittävässä Hewkii Game -pelissä, nyt pelattavissa!". Otsikko ei ole pelin otsikko, vaan "uutisen". Ja pelien osoitteetkin ovat bionicle.lego.com/en-US/games/kongugame.aspx -tyyliin, eivät commandtoakongu.aspx-tyyliin. Ja jos sanotaan, että osoitteessa on vain haluttu lyhentää, miksi osoite on sitten kongugame.aspx eikä kongu.aspx? Kielijuttuun taas sanoisin, että perusteluni on sama kuin Makuta's Guide to the Universe -pulman ehdotukseni: peliä ei ikinä julkaistu suomeksi. ::::::Ja minä en muuten pidä siitä, että Huai-artikkeli kertoo sekä lajista että pelistä ainoana artikkelina. Minun mielestäni lajille tuo sivu, ja peli Quest for the Toan sivulle, sekä linkki sen QftT-sivun osioon täältä pelisivulta. Pistäisikö Harry Potter -wiki Huispauksen urheilulajina sekä videopelinä samaan artikkeliin? ::::::"Ja BIONICLE.comin vuosittaissisältö -ajatus on muuten hyvä, mutta kuinka pitkä siitä sivusta oikein tulisi?" ::::::Tarpeeksi pitkä. Katso BS01:n sivua B.comille - se on lyhyt, typerästi asetellut kuvat vain hämäävät. Tarkoitushan on, että sivut olisivat kattavia. Sitä paitsi, jos vertauksiani jaksat vielä kuunnella, ei Jallerinkaan artikkelissa kuulu kertoa vain hänen Toa-ajastaan, vaan myös vanhemmasta ajasta. ::::::Ja sponsoripelit on nyt vahvistettu. Se tulee. Yay. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 26. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 11.09 (UTC) Olen samaa mieltä BS01:n BIONICLE.com-sivusta. Siinä ei kerrota oikeastaan mitään. Huaista olen samaa mieltä myös. Ja laitammeko siis Mahri pelit tyyliin Kongu Game, Hahli Game...? Entä seitsemäs peli? Toa Mahri Game? Kai sekin käy. --Gahlok Va 26. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 11.58 (UTC) :Heh, seitsemännen nimi on totta kai The Final Challenge. Sillä nimellähän se BIONICLE.comissa kulki. :Ja muuten, kun katsoin tuota listaa... nythän ainoa peli/"peli", josta on epäselvyyttä, on Barraki Teaser Game. Laitettaisiinko siitä tietoa BIONICLE.comin sivulle 2007-osion alkuun? Nimittäin sehän oli vuodelle 2007 käytännössä sama kuin vuodelle 2004 se Metru Nuin kuva -pop-up. Eikä se ole mielestäni peli vaan sovellus. :Ja jos joku ei-admin haluaa sanoa jotakin näitä päätöksiä vastaan, voi rauhassa tulla sanomaan. Mutta kyllähän aina jälkikäteenkin voi asioita muuttaa, eli ei mitään hätää. Mistään. It's the final countdown... -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 27. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.12 (UTC) Eikö nuo Toa Mahri pleit voisi pistää samaan kohtaan? Sivun nimeksi voisi tulla Command Toa Mahri ja sitten sinne Jallerin, Kongun, Hahlin, Nuparun, Hewkiin, Matoron ja The Final Challengesen? Sitten sinne pistettäisiin iistä kuvat ja niiden muut jutut. Kävisikö se? --Ulxelaser 27. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.16 (UTC) :Itsellänikin on tullut tämä mieleen. En osaa oikein sanoa... toisaalta näistä peleistä on jonkin verran kerrottavaakin, mutta toisaalta pelimekaanikkaosio hyötyisi liitoksesta (Final Challenge käyttää aiempia pelejä osana itseään). Itse olen varmaan 40% puolesta ja 60% vastaan. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 27. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 08.32 (UTC) Ennen kuin alamme korjjaamaan linkkejä, niin varmistan vielä nämä sivut: Toa Mahri -pelit tulevat nimille Hewkii Game, Hahli Game jne., BIONICLE Campaign MLN:n sivulle, Sponsoripelit-sivulle tulee oamt osiot niille peleille, MoL.comin pelit sille sivulle, FreetheBand.comin pelit omille sivuilleen, Barraki Teaser Game BIONICLE.comin sivulle, Toa Nuva -pelit tuonnimiselle sivulle, ja 2002 Explorer BIONICLE.comiin. Muut saavat oman artikkelinsa ja jäävät nykyisille nimilleen. Eikö? --Gahlok Va 30. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 06.45 (UTC) :Nimenomaan. Vahvistan, ja nyt alkaa järjestely. Eli, kätevämmässä listamuodossa: :*Omat artikkelit ::*'Mata Nui Online Game' ::*'The Battle for Mata Nui' ::*'Mata Nui Online Game II' ::*'Stop the Morbuzakh!' ::*'Rhotuka Spinner Challenge' ::*'Island Investigation' ::*'Voya Nui Adventure' ::*'Piraka Attack' ::*'Matoran Escape' ::*'Inika Island Assault' ::*'Voya Nui Online Game' ::*'Creeps from the Deep' ::*'Barraki Platform Game' ::*'Hewkii Game' ::*'Hahli Game' ::*'Kongu Game' ::*'Jaller Game' ::*'Nuparu Game' ::*'Matoro Game' ::*'The Final Challenge' ::*'Battle for Power' ::*'BIONICLE: Mistika' ::*'Glatorian Arena' :*Uudelle sivulle Toa Nuva -mainospelit ::*Lava Surfing ::*Onua's Memory Challenge ::*Kopaka's Ice Trail ::*Pohatu's Matching Pairs ::*Gali Nuva's Rapid Descent ::*Forest Flyer :*Uudelle sivulle Sponsoripelit ::*BIONICLE: Colgate ::*BIONICLE: Battle Zone ::*Sea Survival ::*BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii ::*Mistika: Swamp of Secrets :*Uudelle sivulle MaskOfLight.com ::*Toa Personality Test ::*The Legend Continues ::*Mata Nui Explorer (2003) :*Sivulle BIONICLE.com ::*Mata Nui Explorer (2002) ::*Barraki Teaser Game :*Uusi sivu My LEGO Network, joka sisältää tiedot Glatorian-kampanjasta sekä pelin muusta BIONICLE-sisällöstä :*Huai Snowball Slingin tiedot omaan osioon Quest for the Toan sivulle ja pois Huai-lumipallonheiton sivulta. Linkki osioon Pelit-sivulta. :*Mata Nui Explorer (movie) ja Metru Nui Explorer omien elokuviensa uusiin Lisämateriaali-osioihin :...Ja sitten hommiin. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 1. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.36 (UTC) ::Jätetäänkö Pelit -mallineeseen tai esiintymiset-osioihin maininta kaikista niistä peleistä, jotka siellä nyt on, mutta korjatuilla linkeillä? Vai poistetaanko ne joilla ei ole sivuja, kuten jokainen Toa Nuva -peli ja tilalle linkki Toa Nuva -mainospeleihin? --Gahlok Va 2. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 04.51 (UTC) :::Nettipelit-mallineeseen samat linkit kuin Pelit-sivulla. Ja juu, Toa Nuva -mainospelit kuului laittaa. Se on mielestäni kuin Battle for Power... :::Esiintymisistä... sanoisin, että Toa Nuva -mainospelit voisi laittaa esimerkiksi Lava Surfingin sijaan. Mutta sponsoripeleillä voisi lisätä sponsoripelin nimen esiintymisiin - ja linkin sen pelin osioon Sponsoripelit-sivulla. K? -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 2. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.02 (UTC) ::::Selvä peli. --Gahlok Va 2. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.26 (UTC)